1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air flowing over the body of a hatchback vehicle is directed down in the rear region and therefore results in a relatively high aerodynamic drag and in an increased lifting force in the region of the rear axle.
Air guiding devices, such as wings or spoilers, are used in the prior art to influence the air flow of sports cars in an advantageous manner and to improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle body. Some air guiding devices are motorized to move or deploy into an operative position only when required, i.e. when a certain speed is exceeded. However, during slow travel or when the vehicle is at a standstill, the air guiding device is moved into an inconspicuous inoperative position, in which the lines and the esthetics of the vehicle are not affected adversely by the air guiding device.
Movable air guiding devices of this type typically are arranged on the vehicle rear and therefore generally have only a small construction depth. As a result, the downwardly sloping rear surface and the downwardly directed air flow are inhibited only directly at the rear end. This short construction depth permits simple pivoting away of the air guiding device into the inoperative position, but is disadvantageous aerodynamically.
An object of the invention is to provide an air guiding device for a vehicle that improves the aerodynamics of the vehicle, particularly in the case of hatchback vehicles, and with which an aesthetically attractive external appearance without dominating air deflecting structures.